The eyeglasses adjustable in wearing angle disclosed in the above patent includes a lens body, two connecters, and two temples.
The lens body has an upper side extending rearward from an upper end, and two side walls respectively having a continual position holes and a notch in a rear end.
The two connecters are made of plastics, respectively having two vertical walls, a center aperture defined by the two walls, a small pin extending sidewise from one of the two walls, a projection between the two walls extending forward from a rear side of the two walls, and an ear with a hole extending rearward from the rear side of the two walls. The small pin fits in one of the continual holes and the projection fits in the notch of the two walls.
The two temples have respectively a front connecting means provided with a center groove opening to the inner side and a screw hole. The center groove fits with the ear of the connecters, when the temples are combined with the connecters.
The two temples are adjusted in its angle relative to the lens body by a wearer, by means of changeable engagement of the small pins with one of the continual holes and constant engagement of the projections with the notches functioning as fulcrums. Then the front ends of the connecters are able to be adjusted to move up and down to let the temples adjusted in their angles to the lens body. Or the lens body can be moved for changing the angles of the two temples relative to the lens body, suiting to wearers having different sized faces.